Abyss of Hell
by PastelNightmare
Summary: Allison is your typical girl. Wait no. . She isn't your typical girl. Her mind is more corrupt than the average girl, you could say. She hears things, sees things, dreams things. . Her mind causes this. . Causes her emotionless attitude half of the time, and her drowning of sorrows. . You could say this is her descent into hell. .
_Abyss of Hell_

 _She stared into the deep abyss, ignoring the murkiness it brought. Her blue eyes were blank, devoid of emotion, as she stared. Mist surrounded her feet, begging them to walk into the darkness. Her body moved unopposed, bringing her to the edge of death and life. The foot slipped, and. ._

Allison awoke with a start, sweat beads running down her chilled forehead. With eyes dilated in terror, she clenched her chest, allowing herself to let out a breath of panic. The bed was a mess of sheets and pillows, drenched top to bottom in Allison's sweat. The sweat reeked of body odor, yet she didn't care. All she focused on was her terrible nightmare from before.

'Was that a vision of my future?' She pondered, sitting upright from the liquid soaked bed. 'If that was my future… who caused THAT to happen?' Thoughts slowly intertwined, becoming mush in her brain. Illogical sense filled out her mind as she stumbled to remove herself from the swimming pool she called a bed. With her socks soaking wet, Allison trudged to the bathroom, a grunt escaping her chapped lips. The night sky still showed, and no noise resonated downstairs, giving the impression it was late in the evening. How cliché that it was twelve o'clock in the morning.

Groaning at how late it actually was, or early in this case, Allison trudged her way back to her bed. Her face grimaced at how soaked her bed had actually become, forcing herself not to gag as she made herself comfortable on the sweat soaked mattress. Getting a glimpse at the clock in her room, her eyes began to flutter shut, bringing her back into the darkness…

"ALLISON ELAINE CALVARY, RISE AND SHINE!" A motherly voice shouted into the air, Allison's eyes shooting open like she was on a caffeinated rush. At least she had received some sleep that evening, being able to sit upward and shout back to who was presumably her mother.

"YEAH, YEAH, I GOT IT." Her inquiry to the conversation lasted in the air for a while, even when she strolled down the stairs to receive an orange juice from the fridge. Her mother just stared at her, with a look of disgust, as Allison chugged the orange juice into her stomach. Her moans of refreshment echoed through the large kitchen, staring at her mother with an expression of 'Well good morning to you Miss Sunshine.'

"Well, good morning to you, _Miss Sunshine._ " Allison sarcastically commented, snobbishly smiling like a rich girl.

"How'd you sleep? Oh me? I slept fine. Normal nightmares about death and everything." Her voice dropped down to a low sneer, glaring daggers at her mother. She peacefully walked away after that incident, humming a happy tune.

This was the normal morning routine. Making snarky remarks, arguing constantly, and happy tunes to hide the sadness. Allison didn't really care what her mother thought of her, nor did she ever want to. All she knew was that her mother loved to boss her around like Cinderella, make her drink poison constantly like Snow White, and work her hardest to the bone like Princess Tiana.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Allison dressed herself in a plaid school dress with a white, puffy sleeved dress shirt. A red ribbon tied into a bow adorned her hair and chest proudly.

Sighing in annoyance at the fact she had to wear a dress, Allison made her way to her mirror. Turning in different directions just to check out her appearance wasn't abnormal. In fact, it was completely mandatory. The school Allison attended required every student to check their appearance to make perfectly sure that they looked their best.

"More like perfectly snooty and obnoxious." She snorted, combing out her messy locks of chocolate. Her hair, even after taking a shower, smelled disgustingly of sweat and grime. Allison didn't care however, only actually caring about how she looked, not how she smelled. In the middle of brushing, Allison was interrupted by. .

"Honey, I know you smell of rotten meat and cow hide, yet you cannot afford to be late." Allison's mother sneered from the open door frame, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You didn't even have time to shower, did you. How pitiful, I almost feel sorry for you." She faked her kind attitude towards the situation, chuckling at how the way this had turned out. "Now get your school bag and let's go." Her mother waltzed away after that, chuckling evilly to herself. Perhaps it is the mother who makes their child miserable..

"I'll be there soon, don't worry. ." With shoes clacking against the hardwood floor, Allison followed solemnly, letting out a breath of annoyance. 'And so begins another day with my hell. .'

" _Yes, another day indeed, Ali-Chan~"_ A childish voice giggled into the air, disappearing as soon as it appeared.


End file.
